


Through My Eyes

by Onasariel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel
Summary: Hunith loves everything about Balinor, but she has a few favourite things.SET IN THE HIDDEN DRAGONS AU.





	1. Hunith

**Author's Note:**

> So people in the [Merlin Chat](http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/) have been giving me sad Balinor feelings, so I decided to write happy OTP feelings, also to make up for the terrible fic I'm in the process of writing. For Valentine's day, I decided to write some fluff! I'm going to write something like this from Balinor's POV too!

It was a beautiful and peaceful night. Merlin was spending it with his grandparents. They had insisted that Balinor and Hunith deserved an evening to themselves. 

The couple sat on the landing outside of their cave, the moon and the stars their only light. Hunith leaned against her husband’s chest, resting her head on it. She could hear his steady heartbeat as he held her close. 

Fingers trailed down Balinor’s arm as Hunith traced his tattoo through his sleeve. She had memorized every detail of the intricate design. 

Balinor had changed very little since the day they first met. The man had gotten older, of course, and now sported a beard. His hands were calloused from the hard work of tending to the crops. 

She loved those hands. They were the hands of an honest and good man. Despite their rough appearance, they were always gentle. Balinor never hit or shouted at her or their son. No, those hands were not made for such vile things. They were made for hard work so he could help his people. His hands were made to intertwine with hers as they walked through the mountains. They would caress her cheek and ruffle Merlin’s hair.

His lips were made for kisses. That deep baritone voice would one day give commands to the mighty dragons, but for now, it was made for words of love and comfort. It was a voice that could sing songs to her and their son as Balinor would grab her hands and lead her in a dance. Merlin would complain about being left out, and Balinor would laugh and pick him up so he could join them. That laugh was music to her ears.

His deep brown eyes were always full of love and admiration whenever he looked upon her. She could always tell how he was feeling by gazing into them. While Merlin had her blue eyes, they showed as much emotion as his father’s.

His hair was still long and hung down to frame his face. The dark locks had streaks of grey in them, but he was still as handsome as he had been on their wedding day. She could still remember how his hair had been tied back, flowers woven into the ponytail. The flower that always stood out in her memories was the one that was meant as a message to her: the primrose. He was telling her that he could not live without her. 

She couldn’t live without him either. Her life had been lonely and empty before he came into it. Oh, she hadn’t noticed at the time of course. It was only when she reminisced she realized this fact. 

She was no longer a peasant. She was now the Dragonlady of the noble Ambrosius clan. She had no magic, yet Balinor had chosen her. He cherished her for her personality and beauty instead of power alone. 

“We should go to bed, my love,” Balinor said as a dragon flew over them. They were coming in for that night.

Hunith nodded. It had been a long day, and she knew she would end it safe and warm in her husband’s loving arms.


	2. Balinor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balinor reflects on his beloved, and how much he adores her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Balinor would get his little drabble, and here it is!

The stars and moon were beautiful tonight, but not as beautiful as the woman in his arms. 

Balinor Ambrosius felt like the luckiest man in all of Albion. He _was_ the luckiest man in all of Albion. He held his beloved close as she traced the tattoo going down his arm. She knew the lines like the back of her own hand. They spent countless nights like this; Balinor with his sleeve rolled up and Hunith tracing the tattoo with her fingers. 

Her hands were rough from labuoring in the fields, but he adored them. Those were the hands of an honest, hardworking woman who spent her day working, then she would prepare a meal for her family. Those fingers would run through his hair as she told him how handsome and dashing he was. Her perfect, calloused hands would caress his cheek. They were small and delicate, and they fit perfectly in his. 

Her hair was down now. She only tied it back to work. He liked it best when it was down. It framed her angelic face. Yet despite this, he could remember the days in Ealdor. She had her hair up all the time back then. She had used those lovely memories for their wedding. He could still remember how her hair was tied back, flowers woven into those chestnut locks. His favourite was the sunflower that had been turned into a clip, resting on the side of her head. It was bright and full of life, just like her and her beautiful blue eyes.

Oh, her eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. They were full of love and kindness. They reflected the moon and stars. He had been so happy when Merlin was born and he opened his eyes to reveal that beautiful blue. The child was blessed. 

Her lips were soft. They were made for their gentle kisses. Some nights, like tonight, when Merlin was staying with his grandparents and they had the freedom to do whatever they desired, she would trail kisses up his tattooed arm and down his chest and stomach…

He shook his head, returning his thoughts to the present. Those were thoughts for another time. 

Now was the time for to hold each other as they gazed at the stars that people claimed their love was written in. Balinor believed every word. He knew that he and Hunith were soulmates. He would die for her if it came to that. 

She was his everything. She was his goddess.

He looked up as a dragon flew overhead, heading for the caves. Even the great beasts were turning in for the night. 

“We should go to bed, my love,” he said. She nodded.

Today had been a long day, and he knew they would end it with her wrapped in his loving arms.


End file.
